Tres historias sobre Manami Sangaku masoquista y una que no lo es
by kurokovanillashake
Summary: Cuatro historias relacionadas con Manami Sangaku, ninguna se relaciona con la otra.


Tres historias sobre Manami Sangaku masoquista y una en la que no lo es

El título ya advierte todo, ninguna historia se relaciona con la otra. La mayoría fueron causadas por fanarts que he visto, canciones o inclusive capítulos del manga que no pude evitar imaginarme situaciones que tienen como protagonista a Manami. Agradezco a mis amigas por haber leído parte de ellas, sus reacciones fueron asombrosas.

¡Desde ya muchas gracias!

1- Toudou Jinpachi y Manami Sangaku

Obedeciendo los consejos recientes dichos por su compañero de tercer año, Toudou Jinpachi o también conocido como 'Sleeping Beauty', extendió lo mas que pudo su pierna izquierda.  
>"No hace falta que la extiendas tanto, Manami" Decía entre risas.<br>Relajó levemente la pierna y Toudou empezó a aplicar la crema de afeitar sobre ella.  
>Jinpachi podía ser una persona con muchas manías en cuanto al cuidado estético, cuando observó en medio de la práctica del club de ciclismo de Hakogaku que el chico mas joven de los integrantes nunca había tratado el vello de sus piernas exclamó en horror y sin duda alguna Toudou lo sentenció a que después de terminar la práctica lo afeitaría en los vestidores una vez que el grupo terminará de asearse.<br>"Manami… ¡Manami!"  
>Escuchó que lo llamaban, abrió los ojos, estaba por quedarse dormido.<p>

"Ahora tu otra pierna" Indicó su compañero de tercer año, "Eres increíble" mencionaba sarcásticamente. "¿Cómo puedes quedarte dormido tan rápido?"

Pensó que estaba molesto con el, sin embargo al ver su rostro notó que estaba sonriendo y además tarareaba una melodía que nunca había escuchado antes, quizás estaría pensando en aquel miembro de Sohoku que siempre hablan por teléfono.  
>"Quédate quieto, no quiero cortarte" a continuación el joven de tercer año alcanzó la maquina de afeitar y empezó a deslizarla sobre la pierna izquierda, en la cual puso la crema hace unos minutos.<p>

Percibía como el filo de la cuchilla pasaba raspando por su piel, la sensibilidad en su cuerpo ante estos leves movimientos le causaban una sensación que ya conocía y experimentaba muy bien.  
>"Disculpe Toudou san, voy a empezar a moverme" Sin esperar respuesta alguna lentamente fue moviendo su pierna, causando leves choques con la afeitadora.<br>"Pero que-" Apenas llegó a pronunciar, detuvo sus manos y en pánico observó la pierna, allí se ubicaba un gran corte entre el muslo y la rodilla mezclado con la crema de afeitar que todavía no llegó a remover. "¡¿Por qué te moviste?! Te... lastimé…" Paralizado se quedó contemplando la herida sin saber que hacer y sin poder reaccionar.  
>"Continúa, por… favor…" Balbuceó Manami con voz quebrada, "P-perdón Toudou san"<br>Ante la disculpa, retiró sus ojos de la herida que no paraba de sangrar y dirigió su vista hacia la cara de Sangaku. Mordía sus labios para no hacer sonido alguno. Manami Sangaku con ambas manos se encontraba autosatisfaciéndose frente suyo.  
>"Toudou san… Sigue" Suplicó nuevamente.<br>Sujetó la máquina de afeitar y se encargó de quitar el resto de crema de afeitar de su pierna, cada tantas fracciones de segundos se sacudía, causándose nuevos cortes.  
>"Nn…" Gemidos poco a poco inundaban el vestidor rompiendo el silencio.<br>"Ahora la otra pierna, Manami"

2- Midousuji Akira y Manami Sangaku

Recuerdos que se reviven en cada momento que Midousuji Akira concilia el sueño: "Lo siento Midousuji kun, no puedo salir contigo"

No debería doler de la forma en que lo hace, el tiempo no cura las heridas y el mundo exterior luce más lejano que nunca, ira, furia que invadía el alma. Inmenso odio sin forma de poder ser sacado.

"Llevas media hora pegándome" Repitió Manami Sangaku una y otra vez hasta que el otro reaccionó retirando las manos de su cuerpo. "No es que me quejara" Continuó, "Simplemente pensé que pegarme tanto debe ser agotador"  
>Este se alejó y su agitada respiración no encontraba forma de ser calmada. Su memoria cada día consistía en recordar al ser que nunca pudo aceptarlo.<br>"Aunque me sigas pegando no va a cambiar el hecho de que Sakamichi kun quiera a alguien mas" Exclamó Manami entre risas, "Vendré la semana que viene, golpéame más, Midousuji kun"

3- Juichi Fukutomi y Manami Sangaku

Insinuaciones que podrían pasar desapercibidas, hasta que llega el momento en el que no se pueden evitar, estar siempre atento de donde estoy, siempre buscar plática, aumenta el contacto físico. En un comienzo pensó que Manami Sangaku solo intentaba afianzar una amistad con el, hasta el día en que el mismo joven le aclaró toda duda.

Ya habiendo dado a todo a Hakogaku las instrucciones sobre que hacer con el entrenamiento de hoy, Manami fue el último en quedarse, "Fukutomi san" Lo llamó, "¿Usted me va a elegir para ir al Inter High?" Preguntó después de observarlo por un momento.

"Lo estoy pensando, no tengo ninguna decisión todavía con respecto a tí" Optó por decir, parece que solo estaba interesado en saber su destino e**n **el grupo.

"Pienselo Fukutomi san" Rompió la distancia que los separaba y las manos de Manami se deslizaron por encima de la ropa interior del capitán, entre risas fue repitiendo los movimientos rozando con sus manos. "Siéntese" Le indicó mientras se sentaba sobre uno de los bancos. Arrodillándose proseguía frotando, las mejillas de Juichi ardían. El joven de primer año agarró la mano de Fukutomi y la puso en su pelo "Indícame como quieres el ritmo"

Continuaron con la misma rutina durante casi dos meses.

"Siéntate" Repetían la rutina. "Fuku-to-mi... san.. Nnh" Comenzó a hablar mientras sus manos se apartaban de el, "Di que eres mio" pronunció. Juichi respondió instantáneamente asistiendo. Manami Sangaku sonrió como respuesta.

4- Sakamichi Onoda y Manami Sangaku

Se conocía a si mismo y una de sus desvirtudes era que Sakamichi Onoda era muy distraído, sin embargo sentía un cosquilleo dentro suyo cuando Manami Sangaku, de Hakogaku se dirigía hacia el. Por supuesto que no era solo eso, a pesar de solo haberse visto un par de veces, Onoda pudo observar que el joven chico de Hakogaku era conocido por llegar tarde a la escuela y no tener vergüenza alguna y siempre decir lo que pensaba en el momento.  
>"Sakamichi kun y yo hacemos una perfecta combinación" le había dicho cuando recién se estaban conociendo.<br>Sakamichi Onoda no se entendía a si mismo, ¿Por qué aquel chico tenía tanta importancia en su vida?  
>Se encontraba en su alcoba mirando la pantalla de su celular.<br>"Sakamichi kun, Toudou san dice que esta harto de que yo le comente sobre ti, no puedo evitarlo!" Decía en uno de los tantos mensajes de texto que intercambiaban.  
>Onoda titubeó en preguntarle, pero decidió animarse y hacerlo "¿Qué le comentas sobre mi?" Al minuto de haber presionado el botón de enviar mensaje, recibe una llamada.<br>"¿M-manami kun?"  
>"Sakamichi kun, ¡Buenos días!" Exclamó Manami después de haber estado bostezando un largo rato, "Necesito responder a tu pregunta"<br>Onoda no estaba preparado a lo que estaba por escuchar, la felicidad pronto estaría invadiendo su vida, lágrimas que pronto saldrán, Manami kun era el amor de su vida.  
>"A Toudou san siempre le comento sobre como extraño verte, extraño tu voz cuando me llamabas por detrás en la carrera para que andemos juntos aunque sea por unos breves minutos, incluso el sudor que caía sobre tu cuello mientras pedaleabas alcanzando a tus compañeros. Tus ojos, Sakamichi kun, nunca he visto tanta determinación… Eres perfecto, te extraño, pensé en decírtelo cuando volviéramos a vernos, pero, no puedo esperar mas, te amo. Te amo. Nunca me voy a cansar de amarte Sakamichi kun, la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, no tienes que responderme todavía, está bien si inclusive no quieres responderme nunca. Mi alma te pertenecerá por siempre, Sakamichi kun"<br>Después sonó silencio.  
>Onoda no merecía esto, alguien carismático y popular entre sus compañeros como Manami no debería estar con un otaku, débil y sensible chico como el. Conocía lo que es el amor a su madre, el amor de la amistad, pero no de amar de esta forma. Esto no puede pasar, solo terminará mal.<br>"No te merezco Manami kun" Alcanzó a decir antes de romper en llanto.  
>Manami sin dubitar respondió "Si te merezco, dame el lujo de amarte, de hacerte mi pareja, te amo, te amo, te amo, prometo nunca dejarte. Te adoro, Sakamichi kun"<br>Onoda entre lágrimas esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, "M-me haces muy feliz…" el llanto no detenía.  
>Manami escuchó el llanto de Onoda en silencio, una vez que dejara de llorar se despidieron y cortaron la llamada.<br>Nunca supo que la felicidad podría traer tantas lágrimas a su vida.


End file.
